


Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Slut Shaming, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, let me know if i missed anything!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: In which Roman is slut-shamed, and Dee is having none of it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 283





	Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman!!! <3

_ “God, he’s slept with more guys than I have.” _

_ “Well look at his outfit! Men are dogs, of course they’d want to sleep with a slut like that.” _

_ “No one would want to date him, looking like that.” _

_ “He probably whores himself out on the corner.” _

_ “Explains his skank makeup.” _

The words won’t stop replaying in his head.

_ Slut. Whore. Skank. Slut. Whore. Skank. Slut. Whore. Skank. _

Roman stares at his outfit in the mirror. 

_ “Well look at his outfit! Slut.” _

Sure, his red crop top could’ve been longer. And maybe the fishnets were sending the wrong message, but lots of people wear them under ripped skinny jeans, right? 

And his jacket. 

The black and yellow varsity jacket carefully draped over his shoulders, a size or two too big for his frame. On the sleeve is an embroidered  _ 15 _ . It’s Roman’s favourite jacket. 

It’s the jacket that his boyfriend gave him when he got a new one - Roman always stole it before that, though. 

Roman thinks about his relationship. 

_ “He’s slept with more guys than I have.” _

He thinks of Dee being his first kiss, first boyfriend, first everything. He thinks of the night he gave Dee his virginity, fumbling hands and clashing mouths. The sweet talk that shouldn’t have made him giggle but did, because he is just so  _ in love with this boy.  _

_ Slut. Whore. Skank. Slut. Whore. Skank. Slut. Whore. Skank. _

_ “Explains his skank makeup.” _

And his makeup - God, his  _ makeup. _ Perfectly winged eyeliner and expertly applied mascara running down his face, leaving streaks of black and gold from the eyeshadow it picked up. His red lipstick is smudged, now all over the palm of his hand from trying to hold back his sobs. 

He supposes he could’ve toned it down a bit. Who wears a full face of makeup to the mall anyway? He grabs a piece of paper towel and wets it, unsuccessfully wiping the ruined makeup from his face. He sighs in frustration, searching his bag for makeup remover. Just his luck, today was the day he decided to take the wipes out of his bag before going out.

Great. Just  _ great _ . Roman can’t help but think that the smudged makeup will just make him look more trashy. 

He stares at himself for a while, growing more and more self-conscious by the second. He zips up his jacket all the way to his neck, practically choking himself. He feels fresh tears as the words resurface in is mind.

_ Slut. Whore. Skank. Slut. Whore. Skank. Slut. Whore. Skank.  _

“Ro? You in there?” He hears someone call from outside the bathroom. Roman scrambles to wipe the tears away, despite his ruined makeup clearly showing his emotions. Dee walks in as Roman throws away the last paper towel. Dee catches him, noticing the tears, and grows concerned. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

And Roman starts sobbing again.

_ “No one would want to date him, looking like that.” _

He throws himself into Dee’s chest, the words hammering in his head. He might as well spend these last few moments with Dee in his arms. The break up will probably go very smoothly, knowing his soon to be ex-boyfriend. Gently talking to him about how this isn’t working out, and he still loves him, but he’s not the right fit for him.

But Roman knows what he’s really thinking.

Dee’s thinking about what a  _ slut  _ Roman truly is. He’s thinking about how  _ disgusting _ Roman is. He’s thinking about how he can’t wait to be rid of him, once and for all.

So Roman cries, harder and harder into Dee’s shirt, and Dee becomes even more concerned, rightfully so.

“Roman, baby,” Dee speaks softly as he pulls the crying man from his shirt. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“J-Just get it o-over wi-with,” Roman sniffles.

“Get  _ what  _ over with, exactly?” Dee’s confusion is cute, Roman absently thinks.

“D-Don’t make me s-say it, Dee,” he pleads.

“Dear, I don’t know what you’re talking about, so you’re going to have to say it.”   
  
_ “No one would want to date him, looking like that.” _

“Just b-break up with me a-already!”

“Break up?” Dee’s expression morphs into bewilderment as Roman speaks.

_ “No one would want to date him.” _

Romans cries settle down as he resigns himself to his fate. He whispers,“They said it themselves, no one would want to date someone like me.”

_ “No one.” _

“What do you mean, someone like you?” Dee’s voice is soft, comforting, and Roman would’ve melted at the tone, had he not known the circumstances.

_ Slut. Whore. Skank. Slut. Whore. Skank. Slut. Whore. Skank.  _

“A  _ slut.  _ A  _ whore.  _ A  _ skank. _ ”

Dee’s grip on Roman’s shoulders becomes tighter - he only lets go when Roman lets out a small whimper. Roman can see the anger building in his boyfriend’s eyes, and he grows scared. Maybe it’ll be a different type of break up after all.

“Honey, who called you that?” Dee’s words are edged with fury, but he tries to keep a soft expression for Roman, who is still clearly upset.

“Just some girls who I passed on the way here,” Roman shrugs. His voice is wavering, despite his attempt at indifference. “I don’t see what the big deal is, they’re right-”

  
  
“No,” Dee interrupts. He grabs hold of Roman’s face, staring him in the eyes. Their foreheads are almost touching as he says, “No, they’re wrong. You’re not a slut, you’re not a whore, you’re not a skank. You are beautiful, and intelligent, and wonderful.”

He brushes a loose strand of hair away from Roman’s eyes. “And even if you were what society deems a slut, it wouldn’t make me love you any less.”

Roman lets a small smile creep onto his face, “So, you’re not breaking up with me?”

“Not in a million years, Roman,” Dee promises. He kisses Roman’s forehead, before feeling a tug on his collar. Puzzled, he looks down as Roman tugs again, pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. Pulling away, Dee looks at Roman with look he can only describe as lovestruck. “You know I love you, right? And nothing will ever change that?”

“I know Dee,” Roman sighs and nuzzles his face into Dee’s neck. “I love you too.”

The words won’t stop replaying in his head.

_ Beautiful. Intelligent. Wonderful. Beautiful. Intelligent. Wonderful. Beautiful. Intelligent. Wonderful.  _

**Author's Note:**

> roast me if u see a typo
> 
> comments and kudos make my day!! :)
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
